


i'll be your shelter (won't let the rain come through)

by Solanaceae



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: F/F, Femslash February, protective!Sigrun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-22 08:42:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9597293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solanaceae/pseuds/Solanaceae
Summary: Tuuri has a question for Sigrun.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for womenofssss.tumblr.com's femslash february musicbox :)

Sigrun ducked back inside the van to find Tuuri crouched over the hole in the floor, brow knitted. “Something the matter?”

Tuuri looked up, eyes dark with worry. “It’s not going to be easy to fix this,” she sighed. “But we have to, I guess, so.”

“Well, don’t tire yourself out too much.”

“Right.” Tuuri stood, stretching, and her shirt slipped slightly, revealing the edge of the bandages that covered her shoulder. Sigrun couldn’t tear her eyes away from them (or tear her mind away from what they meant).

Noticing her gaze, Tuuri pulled her shirt up, an unreadable expression crossing her face. “We match,” she said, smile shaking slightly as she touched Sigrun’s wounded arm. Something in Sigrun’s heart twinged, and she masked it with a careless laugh.

“Yes, and Mikkel is mad as can be about it. Says I need to take better care of myself.”

“You do.” And now _Tuuri_ looked worried, as if she had any right to be concerned about anyone else when - but that was what Tuuri did. Worried about others, even if she was the one in danger.

Sigrun shrugged. “It’s okay. It’ll heal.” She sat down on the floor, leaning her head back against the metal wall of the van. Tuuri hesitated, then joined her.

“Sigrun?”

“Yeah?”

“If I--” Tuuri broke off, and Sigrun glanced at her. She was biting her lip, pale eyes fixed on the hole in the floor.

“What?” Sigrun pressed.

“If I became a troll, what would you do?”

For a moment, it was as if Sigrun’s heart had stopped. She couldn’t help the spasm of horror that crossed her face, and was glad that Tuuri wasn’t looking at her.

“That’s not going to happen,” she finally managed to say.

“But what if--”

“It’s not. Going to happen.” Sigrun grabbed Tuuri’s arm, making her look up into her eyes. “I won’t let that happen.” Never mind that she was more or less powerless here - never _mind_ that she couldn’t do a thing about the bite on Tuuri’s shoulder-- “You’re going to be _fine_.”

Tuuri’s lower lip trembled. Sigrun wrapped her in a hug, letting Tuuri shudder out tears into her shirt. When she closed her eyes, she saw Tuuri’s face again, eyes empty and near-hopeless.

_But what if...?_

***

Tuuri was the kind of brilliant that Sigrun knew she would never be - her, an uneducated army brat, compared to Tuuri, who had picked up on the others’ languages faster than Sigrun had thought humanly possible. Tuuri, who hadn’t been able to wait to get her hands on the books they had found. She was - she was like some kind of shining star, while Sigrun was like a - a rock.

Or something. Metaphors had never been her strong point.

What she _was_ good at was beating things up. Killing trolls was almost _fun_ , the exhilaration of her life on the line, of winning against something that could have done harm to another, more defenseless person - and, of course, knowing that she was protecting people with every shot she took.

But there was nothing to kill here, no troll she could shoot to make the problem go away. There was just Tuuri, with her strong will and fragile body and the crescent moon-shaped bite mark on her shoulder. And Sigrun, helpless against whatever was coming.

There were dozens of others like Sigrun, hunters with guns and knives, people trained to keep the darkness at bay. But there was only one Tuuri.

Why did it have to be her?

***

They slept together, Tuuri’s face pressed into Sigrun’s shoulder. She snored softly, her face relaxed and open in sleep. Sigrun watched her, realizing just how young she looked.

She moved in her sleep, making a soft sound, and Sigrun pressed her face into Tuuri’s hair, inhaling the sweet scent of her. Outside, the darkness of the night was pressing in, but here - here, with Tuuri in her arms, she could almost believe that they would be safe

 _I won’t let anything happen to you_ , she thought stubbornly, arm tightening around Tuuri. _Anything._


End file.
